Talk:Guild Wars Factions
Archive 0 Chapter 2 Skills I'm not sure where to put this, but it seems approprate to put it here, since it's better than spamming it all over the various other places it could be relevant (proffession page, proffession skills quick reference, proffesion skills category). The March 9th update added locked chapter 2 skills to the PvP character creation screen. snipped Lava Font shows up both on the unlocked list and the locked list for some reason. -- Gordon Ecker 17:17, 11 March 2006 (CST) :I've taken the liberty of snipping your long list of skills (that appears to be the same list, complete with errors and misspellings, that was posted to gwguru) because there are already substantially complete articles that have this info. — Stabber 00:48, 12 March 2006 (CST) ::Thanks. Wait a minute, the exact same typos? Wierd, I transcribed the skill list myself, so I guess the gwguru list was copied from here (not that I'm complaining or anything), either that or the in-game list had typos. -- Gordon Ecker 12:35, 15 March 2006 (CST) :I spoke with someone in the alpha and they reported that ANet is doing... something... but it should get "fixed" before Factions is released. He said duplicate skills have been coming and going (in the alpha, at least) and guessed it was for testing purposes. --68.142.14.8 19:10, 12 March 2006 (CST) Professions not to added in each chapter This is as good a place to note this as anywhere as I got this from the new IGN article I just added a link to. But according to the article "They don't intend to add new professions with each new campaign..." Interesting, I wonder if that means if we link our accounts for the chapters that don't include new profession we won't get any new character slots. --Rainith 18:04, 12 March 2006 (CST) Speaking of which, I dont understand what is going to happen in terms of character slots. I have 4 chars for chapter one, and I pre-ordered Factions. Does that mean I'll have 8 total slots? Or can I port over ascended characters to Factions and clear up a spot in chapter one? I also heard something about "merging" the accounts, and now I'm all confused. What is going to happen to the number of char slots? -Auron of Joo :My current understanding is that if you treat GWP and GWF as two separate games, then each will have 4 slots of its own. However, if you "link" the two games by adding the GWF key to your GWP account, then the merged GWP/F game will have six total slots. I assume that in this merged game you have a choice of where a new role-playing character will start -- Pre-Searing Ascalon or the Shing Jia Monastery. Does this clarify things a bit? — Stabber 17:52, 13 March 2006 (CST) ::Exactly. The officical FAQ explains it in detail. -- 18:01, 13 March 2006 (CST) :Which article mentioned Professions not to added in each chapter? I checked all three IGN linked and didn't see it mentioned. -PanSola 18:11, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::http://pc.ign.com/articles/695/695213p1.html Second page IIRC. --Rainith 00:20, 16 March 2006 (CST) ::EDIT - Hmmm, they seem to have removed that. It was in the second paragraph of the second page. The part where they talk about the number of skills. --Rainith 00:23, 16 March 2006 (CST) :::Little off topic but look at the videos. Theres one where the kill count passes 400! Also, you can see what the new Flesh Golem looks like. | Chuiu 00:40, 16 March 2006 (CST) ::::Personally I liked the dragon. Too bad I doubt that rangers can get one as a pet. --Rainith 00:51, 16 March 2006 (CST) 200 Years... Approximately two hundred years ago, the Greath Northern Wall was erected. Approximately two hundred years ago, Lord Odran entered the rift. -PanSola 18:11, 15 March 2006 (CST) :It must have sucked living 200 years ago Redford of Bedwin 12:49, 28 April 2006 (CDT) New Factions Concerns Ok. So the new Factions has much hype all around it, but will you have to pay to play? :I haven't seen anything to suggest that Arenanet has any plans to change their business model. Unless that changes, the only cost will be the up-front game purchase and there will not be a monthly fee. --Barek 10:41, 21 March 2006 (CST) :The business model is not changing. You have to pay a one time price for the retail to play. If you play on the Taiwan, Japanese, or Korean servers, the existing 30-day card system also will remain. -SolaPan 11:13, 21 March 2006 (CST) That's good news. Thanks for the information. An update for this page now? A lot of content for this page seem to be loking to the future, now the game is in retail shouldn't this be reduced like the Guild Wars page? --Jamie 08:00, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :well i'll give it a shot... --Jamie 08:03, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Stuff to do *Clean up links (possible delete & start again) *Clean up Features list *Possible reorder of headers? any help with these sections will be much appreiciated --Jamie 08:13, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :How about delete EVERYTHING, then pick up pieces again to add back? -PanSola 05:58, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::O_O;; if thats what you want to do, do it... --Jamie 06:00, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :::I would if I were interested in working on the article after blanking it. Right now I'm not interested, so I'm not gonna blank it. -PanSola 11:20, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :6 new armor types for each profession is wrong. I believe it's from a pre-release Gaile chat where she was quoting someone on the art team, IIRC what she said was 6 or more styles per profession. The actual numbers are 30 (3x6 core, 6x2 sin/rit) new armor functional types (excluding sin and rit basic armor) and 68 (7x6 core, 13x2 sin/rit) new art styles. -- Gordon Ecker 06:25, 5 June 2006 (CDT) 14 missions This page says there are 14 new missions. Unless Monastery Overlook is counted (It has mission objectives, but not completion bonuses or mission outpost), then shouldn't there only be 13? My guess is the Unwaking Waters missions are counted separately for the 14, when they probably shouldn't be (I don't believe they are for the title, but not positive on that). --Kryshnysh Can I add Prophecies key to activated Factions account? Move request I disagree with this move request. "Guild Wars Factions" is the official title of the software, and I fell that is the appropriate place to have an article that gives a summary of the software package. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:47, 14 June 2006 (CDT)